


Do You Want To Know A Secret

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [18]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John decides to make Paul wait to use the bathroom all day, but what happens when he can't?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

When Paul woke up one morning, he was met with John laying on top of him, a sloppy grin played across his face. As soon as he saw the younger man’s eyes open just a little, he put a hand over his abdomen. Paul could feel it and started to get a bit nervous. 

“What are you doing, John?” He tried to sound annoyed, but it came out weakly. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” John started to press into his bladder, and Paul gasped, suddenly aware of how bad he really had to go. “How bad is it?”

“Fuck off.”

“How about you hold it all day just for me? Think you can wait till we’re back?”

“Of course I can.” Paul didn’t think he could, but it would be awfully embarrassing if he said he couldn’t. “Wait. Aren’t we in the studio, though?”

John winked and got off of Paul. “Get yourself ready. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready for breakfast.”

-

By the time Paul got downstairs, he was already unsure about how the day would go. If he already had to go so bad now, it would be so much worse in the studio. And in front of George and Ringo… He wished he could tell John how much he didn’t want to do this. He was sure John wouldn’t make him, but he wanted to make John happy. 

He kept his mouth shut for the first few hours, letting the others drag him into the studio and started to play with them. When he got closer to lunch, he knew he couldn’t wait too much longer, starting to wonder if he could sneak off to use the toilet. But what if John found out and got mad?

He let the fears get the best of him and continued to hold on. During one song, though, he felt a small amount of urine slip out of him. If he had to go this bad while in bed, he would be so turned on right now, but that wasn’t the case. 

He realised he really was this desperate in front of his friends, way too hesitant to go off and use the loo. 

Before they were halfway through the song, Paul was leaking so much that his pants were already getting more and more wet. The song was over too fast when John stopped playing. 

“What are you doing, John?” George looked at him with concern. 

“I’m just gonna go to the toilet real quick.” John scurried off, glancing at Paul as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, Paul fell off of his chair and pulled his bass off of himself. 

George and Ringo hurried over to him to see that his hands were glued firmly to his crotch, which was now damp. 

“Oh, my god. Paul, go to the toilet!” Ringo started to pull him up, but Paul pushed him away. 

“Paul, go! What are you doing?” George was confused why he wasn’t accepting help from Ringo. But then he looked down and saw a puddle crawl across the floor. He gasped. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Paul let himself just go, ignoring the fact that he was in front of his friends, in the studio. He seemed to forget that Brian was there, too. 

“What’s going on? Paul, are you okay?” Then he saw the yellow liquid surrounding the young bassist. “Oh, Paul…”

When the four of them grew quiet, they could hear the soft hiss of Paul’s bladder emptying all over himself and his clothes and dripping onto the floor. 

“Shit,” Ringo whispered. “God, we should have given you a break or something. I’m so sorry, Paul.”

“I-I didn’t…” He started to sob, and the other three just stared at him.

“Why didn’t you just…” George stopped talking when John walked in the room and immediately saw what was happening.

“Oh, god.”

That’s when Paul started to freak out and stood up, hurrying away from the puddle. Tears were running down his cheeks so fast that he couldn’t even see where he was going. He ran into one of Ringo’s cymbals and gasped.

“Paul.” Brian’s voice was stern but at the same time, empathetic. “Let’s get you to the toilet, alright?”

“Get John out. I don’t want him here.” The rest of them looked over at John to see plain hurt across his face.

“Wha--”

“Get out! Leave!”

John was shocked at Paul’s sudden outbreak, but turned to leave anyway. He couldn’t deny that pain he felt in his heart from Paul’s words, but he didn’t let it show. When he was gone, Brian walked over to Paul.

“You okay? Did John do something?”

“Oh, God. I… shit, what did I do?”

George and Ringo looked at each other. John and Paul had been dating for over a year. Why would Paul suddenly not want John to be with him and help him?

They didn’t mention it as Brian started to lead Paul out of the room. 

“Hey, Paul, do you want me to drive you back to my place and you can clean up? Maybe we could come back and finish recording--”

“No. You don’t have to come back if you don’t want to. Ringo’s right, though. You should go home.” Brian rubbed a hand up and down Paul’s back.

In Ringo’s car, Paul was sobbing to George.

“I just -- I just wanted John to be happy. What did I do?” Paul shook his head. “I’ve just been a bad friend. I told him I could do something, b-but I couldn’t.”

“Well, that’s no reason for him to hate you or anything. That’s not your fault.”

Paul shook his head, looking down at his pants, noticing he was getting Ringo’s car seat wet. He tried to hold himself up off of the seat, but George noticed what he was doing and pushed him back down.

“It’s alright, Paul. I swear. Nobody’s upset with you, and the seat can be cleaned.”

“John’s upset with me!”

George furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sure he’s not. It wasn’t your--”

“I told him I could wait!”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. What do you mean you told him you could wait? Was he not letting you go to the toilet, Macca?”

“It’s not like that.” Paul knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Now he was going to give away his and John’s secret. God, he was such an idiot.

“Then what’s it like? Because I sure as hell am not understanding this.”

“Please just leave it be, George. I-I promise I’ll tell you if s-something’s not right, okay?”

“Like I would trust that. I’m worried about you, Paul. How am I supposed to know if you’re okay or not?”

“You just have to trust me, okay?”

“Bullshit! What did John do to you? Why didn’t you just go to the toilet when you had to? Is that why he left to go? So that you couldn’t?”

“Because I didn’t want to! That’s why! Are you happy now?!”

“Why the fuck didn’t you want--”

“George!” This time, Ringo was butting in from the front seat. George quieted. “Geo, maybe you should just leave him alone.”

Paul eyed Ringo in the rear view mirror, and when his gaze was met, he saw that the drummer knew what was going on. At that very moment, he thought he could just die. 

“Fine. I’ll leave him alone.” George huffed. 

“Paul,” Ringo said. “Whatever happened today, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter what the circumstances were, okay?”

“O-okay.” It became eerily quiet, and Paul sunk down in the seat, knowing that Ringo knew the one secret he wished nobody would ever know. Shame swept over him as he kept his eyes on his soaked pants.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Paul was out of the shower, he saw the pair of pyjamas one of them left on the counter for him. In the sink next to them were his shoes, which were being soaked in soapy water in an attempt to clean them.

He slipped the pyjamas, which were a little too short for his legs, on, ignoring his cold ankles, and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still red from crying. And as much as he tried to calm himself down, he couldn’t shake the fact that Ringo knew. He knew.

He took a deep breath, but still felt his hands shaking. He covered his face and finally opened the door. He was immediately met with Ringo waiting outside of the door, causing him to jump.

“God, you scared me, Rich.”

“Sorry. Hey, can I talk to you for a little bit?” Paul knew what he wanted to talk about, and he didn’t know if he wanted to talk about it. But he nodded anyway.

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. With all that happened today…”

“I'm fine. I just had to go.”

“But you didn’t want to, did you? It wasn’t because of anything John did? Or… anything he did against your will.”

Paul was starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation. “No, I bloody didn’t, okay? And John… he’s an angel. He would never do anything to hurt me. I was just frustrated with myself, yeah? John had nothing to do…” But he trailed off. He knew John had something to do with it. And he knew that Ringo knew that, too.

“Paul, it’s fine if he did. That doesn’t mean he did anything wrong. Or that you did, either.”

“I know. It’s humiliating, though. I mean what kind of person--”

“Shut up, Paul,” Ringo said, voice stern. “ I’ll have you know that our house is a kink-shaming free zone.”

When he said that, Paul realised that he did have a kink. He’d never thought about it in that way before, but what he and John had been doing… 

“I’m sorry about George in the car. I don’t think he understood what had happened. He was just trying to protect you.”

“I know. And you don’t have to apologise for him, either. Wasn’t your fault.”

“Right. Well, you’re welcome to stay the night if you want. Or I could drive you home.”

Right then, there was a knock on the door, and Ringo went to answer it to see John standing on his porch in tears.

“I need to see Paul. Please let me talk to him.”

Ringo turned around, Paul nodded, so the drummer let John inside. He ran up to Paul, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Macca. God, I was so inconsiderate. I really didn’t mean to--”

Paul put his finger up to John’s mouth. “Hush, Johnny. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? I swear. I just got so mad at myself for not being able to wait after I told you that I could.”

“No, Paulie, it’s not your fault that you can’t wait.” Ringo then closed the door and left, giving them privacy. 

“I wanted to wait for you, Johnny.”

“I know, Sweetie. But if it gets to be too much, Paul, please don’t hurt yourself. I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear.”

Paul hugged him. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t wait for you.”

“Don’t be. It was pretty hot.”

Paul blushed. “Well in that case…”

“Want to head on home?” Paul nodded.

“Let’s.”


End file.
